The result of this project indicates that: 1. the combination of vinblastine, azacytidine and VP 16-213 is not more effective or toxic than azacytidine alone in the treatment of ANLL, and that 2. neocarzinostatin has little antileukemic activity at the dosages employed in this study but can cause prolonged bone marrow aplasia in some patients.